1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a robot system and a server.
2. Related Art
In robots controlled by robot control apparatuses, a technology of storing parameters used for calculation of trajectory control of a movable unit of a robot within the robot is known (see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-148433)). Further, a technology of storing unique data representing an operation history and a maintenance history of a robot controlled by a controller in both the robot and the controller is known (see Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2001-242922)). According to these technologies, even when the robot control apparatus or the controller for controlling the robot is replaced, the robot may be controlled based on the data recorded at the robot side.
However, it may be impossible to appropriately control the robot using only the parameters used for the calculation of trajectory control or the operation history and the maintenance history of the robot.